The Art of Blackmailing
by freaky-nosepicker
Summary: Ginny has a plan to make Malfoy pay for his past actions, as well as to possibly embarrass him in front whole school and maybe even the whole wizarding world. RR
1. The Art of Blackmailing

The Art of Blackmailing 

I thought this would be a perfect pic for Ginny   


Chapter 1 

Ok, so life sucked. I hate them! I hate them so much! Always smirking and laughing at us! Thinking their better than us! Well, I'll show them. I'll teach them a lesson. All of those Slytherins, who think they're better than us Gryffindors. They'll learn. Mark my word, they'll learn. 

God I hate that Draco Malfoy! Who does he think he is?! I'll dig up some dirt on perfect Malfoy. Show the world who he really is. Yeah that's it. I'll embarras him in front of everyone. Showing them his weakness. I'll even make him apologise to all the Gryffindors if he doesn't cooperate, then I'll tell everyone his little secrets. 

Later that day..... 

"Hello, Myrtle, are you here?" 

"Ginny, I'm happy you came, nobody ever visits me anymore except you. I thought you weren't going to visit me anymore." 

"Oh no, Myrtle, I've just been really busy trying to get back on someone. Hey Myrtle, I need to ask a favor of you." 

"Sure Ginny I'd be happy to help you." 

"I need to know the password to the Slytherin Common Room." 

"Of course Ginny, the password is 'pureblood'." 

"Oh, that's a little obvious isn't it. Well thanks Myrtle gotta go." 

"Good Luck Ginny!" 

End Chapter   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - The Art of Blackmailing 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these fanfics now would I? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I quietly snuck into the 5th year boys dorm and crept towards Harry's side. I opened his trunk and quickly took the invisibility cloak and the marauders map. I exited the common room and headed towards the Slytherin House. 

"Pureblood", I say and the portrait opens. 

'Okay now all I have to do is make my way to his dorm and spy on him', I say to myself. 

I take out the marauders map and see that Malfoy is in the bathroom. I head there. I walk into the bathroom and am surprised to hear one of Aretha Franklin's songs coming from the showers. 

I couldn't believe it! Malfoy singing a muggle song! This is just my luck! Wow! I am so gonna make him pay! 

_At first I was afraid I was petrified_   
_Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;_   
_But then I spent so many nights_   
_Thinkin' how you did me wrong_   
_And I grew strong_   
_And so you're back from outer space_   
_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_   
_I should have changed that stupid lock_   
_I should have made you leave your key_   
_If I'd've known for just one second you'd back to bother me_

_Go on now, go walk out the door_   
_Just turn around now_   
_('cause) you're not welcome anymore_   
_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_   
_Did I crumble_   
_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_   
_Oh no, not.i. I will survive_   
_Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;_   
_I've got all my life to live,_   
_I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,_   
_I will survive. hey hey._   


_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_   
_Kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,_   
_And I spent oh so many nights_   
_Just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry_   
_But now I hold my head up high_   
_And you see me somebody new_   
_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,_   
_And so you feel like droppin' in_   
_And just expect me to be free,_   
_Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me_   
_Go on now.._

Morning..... 

I woke up with a massive headache. I shouldn't have stayed up watching Malfoy sing muggle songs and do his own personal hygiene on himself. 

I hurry up and get ready and head down towards the Great Hall. As I pass the Slytherin Table I start to sing I will survive while looking at Malfoy and smirking. He looked so shocked. I smirk at him, then as he quickly recovers his shock he smirks at me and says, "What are you looking at Weasel? Too poor to know where to sit eh?" 

"No, Malfoy. I know where I sit. Oh, and, aren't you a little too rich to have that zit?" 

"Where?!" He yells wildly. 

"Just joking." 

"You'll pay for that Weasly, watch your back." 

Ok, so after hearing Malfoy blabber on and on about how he was going to get me back, my headache seemed to have gotten worse. I sat down at the Gryff table and slammed down my book bag and books. 

"What's wrong Ginny?" Asks Hermione. 

"Nothing that concerns you so stay out of it!" I snap at her. 

"Ginny! Hermione was just asking what was wrong. No need to bite her head off," says Harry, "Why are you upset any ways?" 

"Like you would care Mr. Perfect Potter. You and your Mud blood girlfriend. Just leave me alone till I cool down." 

They gasp, not believing that I would stoop that low as to call Hermione that. Before Harry could say something about it I tell him, "What? Don't expect me to be the poor, quiet Ginny Weasley anymore?" 

"Ginny", Hermione says softly, "you can tell me what's wrong if you want." 

"Like, I'd want to tell you anything. Puhlease. Just go away will you." 

"Ginny, apologize to Hermione, right now!" 

"No, I don't think I will. Besides, you wouldn't want me to apologize to her if you knew what was going on between her and Ron." I say with a smirk. I lean closer to Harry and whisper to him, "she's cheating on you." 

I smirk at her when she has that horrified look on her face. She then looks to Harry and stutters that she doesn't know what I'm talking about and not to pay any attention to me. 

Harry looks at Hermione, "Mione, is this true? What she's saying, I mean? Are you and Ron together?" Hermione just shrinks back into her chair. "Is it?! Tell me?! Cause if it is then I don't need to be wasting my time and love with you!" 

He then storms out of the Great Hall. 

"Why'd you do that Ginny? Why'd you have to go and say that infront of Harry, when you could have confronted me about it?" 

"Well, Herm, there are two reasons, one, where's the fun in that? Two, I guess because you would have told me to sod off and mind my own business, as I watch Harry love a women that doesn't love him, but his best friend." 

Tears are forming in her eyes and she quickly left the Great Hall, with me smirking at her back. 

'Wow! That felt good! To actually stand up for myself. Wow!" I thought to myself. 

I quickly grabbed some toast and exited the Great Hall, not awaiting my upcoming classes. 

End Chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - The Art of Blackmailing   
  


So, I'm bad maybe even cruel. She deserved it besides Harry needed to know the truth. Sure they'll hate me now maybe even thank me some day. I was now sitting in Potions, listening to Snape drone on about the proper way to make a shrinking potion. 

I raise my hand and ask, "Sir, can you please make this lesson a bit quicker I still need to go ruin other peoples lives by showing them the truth in their errors?" 

"Ms. Weasley! You will sit down this instant and listen quietly like the rest of the students!" 

I had been moved up a year nad now I was sitting in between Ron and Harry. Obviously they had had a fight about Hermione and Ron had ended up with a black eye. They were however looking at me with surprise. 

"Like you prof. I know about your little secret. I saw you last night with those women. Quite some lovely dresses they were don't you think?" 

"Ms. Weasley, I reccommend that you shut your mouth this instant or I'll be taking quite a few points away from you!" 

"Come to think of it, they weren't women at all. No they were..." Before I finished Snape quickly dismissed the class as an early break. He then came up to me with fear and hatred in his eyes. 

"Where did you find out about all this?" 

"Oh, I know people Snape. Big people and they've been keeping an eye on you for me. Now, I'll make a deal with you. I won't tell anyone about your little escapades if you promise to be some civil to the other houses." 

"No." 

"All right then. I guess I'll just go tell everyone now that you are a CROSS......" 

"All right! I promise I will be civil to the other houses from now on. There are you happy? Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." 

I leave the classroom to find the Dream Team waiting outside for me. No matter how mad they are at me, they still get curious whenever I decide to change my personality all of a sudden and speak up in class. 

"Hey guys. Listen before you say anything. None of your business. Me and Serevus have all ready sorted it all out. Also be expecting him to be a tad bit civil to you all tomorrow." 

"Ginny," says Ron, "what was it you were going to say about snape and his lady friends?" 

"Sorry Ron, promised that I wouldn't tell." 

"But I'm your brother you have to tell me! What is it that is going on between you and Snape?" 

"Oh nothing dear Ronnekins, just a bit of blackmail is all. Well, I'd love to chat, but we have to head to Transfiguration right now. Ask me later, will ya?" 

And with that I turned and left them feeling shocked once more at my courage to speak up. 

End Chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Harry Potter, or that of that Gloria lady. 

I would also like to thank the people that reviewed my story. That was very quickly I might add. I mean I just posted them yesterday, you know. Anyhow about that Anonymous reviewer, thank you for pointing that out. My sister said I should have put more detail into it, but I was rushing. What you can do, is imagine some of the story the way you should read it and go on to reading the rest of the story. That's what I do. 

I would again like to thank '~*Joy*~' for pointing out that it wasn't Aretha Franklin but Gloria Gaynor. My sister as well just pointed that out to me last night after I was finished uploading the story. Don't I love her? So, I apologize for the misunderstanding of it. 

Now on to the story....... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Classes didn't go that well, seeing as I wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying and as well that neither Harry or Hermione would look at me. As for my brother, all he could was glare at me. 

'Man! I love my life!' I think to myself. 

'I need to get more info on Malfoy, a song is just not enough. I think I'll go down to the dungeons tonight and spy on ferret boy, maybe even go through his stuff.' I think to myself, smirking. 

After class I headed down to the Great Hall for lunch with the Dream Team. On our way we bumped into, none other than Malfoy himself. 

"Watch where your going mudblood lovers." 

"Sod Off Malfoy!" Harry and Ron both yell. 

"Well, well, if isn't the little Weasley. You'd do best to stay out of others business or else, you pathetic Weasley." 

"Hey Malfoy, If I throw a stick, will you leave?" 

It must have took a while for the git to put together what I said cause when he finally did get it, his face looked pretty dangerous and he grabbed my arm pretty hard. 

"Let go of her Malfoy!" Harry yelled drawing out his wand. 

"No, I don't think I will. As for you Weasley, never insult me again." 

"You know what Malfoy? Before you came along we were hungry, but now we're fed up." I say viscously to him. 

"Oh, and did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you don't let go of me?" 

"You had better stop it Weasley!" 

"Hey you know what Draco, I would really, really love to sit here and talk with you. But I'm gonna be really late for lunch. So, if you wouldn't mind getting your nasty little hands off me, I could probably get going right now." 

Pushing me away so that I fell on the floor, he quickly left in the other direction with his robes billowing beneath him. 

"Butthead." I say picking myself up off the floor. 

"Ginny, what was Malfoy talking about. The business and all?" Ron asked. 

"Oh nothing, just a little something I heard about him, that's all. Come on guys if we don't hurry, lunch will be over." 

After lunch, I decided to skip the rest of my classes and head up to the boys dorm. Knowing that they wouldn't be in their dorms and I would have a chance to get the invisibility cloak. Once I had gotten it, I headed down to the Slytherin Common rooms. After whispering the password, I made my way up to the boys dorms. Once inside I ransack all of the boys stuff looking for something that I could pin on ferret. Well, I found his trunk and all his stuff. 

'You know it truly is amazing how vain someone could really be.' I think to myself as I open ferrets trunk to see loads of pictures of just himself. 

I had 'borrowed' Colin's camera when he wasn't looking so now I could take pictures of some of the stuff that Malfoy has. Pulling all the stuff out of his trunk, I notice there's a locked compartment on the bottom. I mutter Alohomora and it opens up to reveal some pretty interesting stuff. The stuff would include: 

Barbies. Loads of Barbies. There were dresses, clothes, ken, paper doll houses, barbie car, etc...   
There was also something that really sparked interest, a pink fairy suit, with a makeup case to go with it. 

Taking the camera, I take pictures of everything that was in the secret compartment. Brushing away some of the stuff, I see a shoe box and decide to open it. Inside were picture of Malfoy. Not just any type of pictures, but pictures of him and Snape in front of The Cross Dressers Society. No wonder Snape favours Malfoy so much. 

'Just think what people would say or do for that matter, if they saw these pictures!' I think evilly to myself. 

I cleaned up the mess, by muttering a simple spell and head down towards the Great Hall for dinner. 

Once inside the Great Hall, I pass by the Slytherin table and sit down across from Malfoy, with a big smile on my face. Malfoy looked up at me with pure contempt. 

"Weasley, what are you doing here? Too poor to know where you sit?" he sneered a t me. 

I brushed aside his cruel comment by my smile growing even bigger. 

"What's wrong with you Weasley? Come to beg for some money?" 

"No Thank You Draco. I don't need money when I have these babies." I say showing him the pictures of Snape and him. 

His eyes grow wide and his face turns even more paler than before. 

"Where did you get those Weasley?" Malfoy asked trying to take them away from me. 

Standing up to get out of his reach, I answer, "Oh, I just simply happened to come across them, while I was talking to Snape." 

"No time for chit chat now Draco. I have to show the rest of the school my new discovery of the infamous Draco Malfoy." 

He grew even more paler at this, until he was sheet white. 

"Give me those pictures right now Weasley!" he yelled so that the whole school had their eyes on us now. 

"You know what? I don't think I will. I think I'll make copies of them and paste them all over the school. How does that sound Malfoy?" 

"Give me those pictures!" he bellowed and lunged at me. 

Stepping back, he falls to the ground, flat on his face. Turning around I start to run to the common rooms with Malfoy straight on my tail. I ran pretty fast because I reached the common room in a few minutes. Closing the portrait hole, I sit down on one of the couches to await the Dream Teams questions on my performance in the Great Hall. 

End Chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chp 5

Chapter 5   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Minutes after my departure in the Great Hall, the Dream Team, enters the Common Room. Ron very red in the face sat down in front of me, looking directly at me. Harry and Hermione, both sat down with the same expressions. 

"Well, are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Ron asked getting impatient with my blank expression. 

He probably expected me to tell him what he wanted to hear, but when I did the opposite, he got pretty mad. 

"No, I don't think I will. It really isn't any of your business." I say simply. 

"Ginny, you ..." Harry started. 

"Virginia." I corrected him. 

"Virginia," he said glancing at Ron, "you've been acting really strange lately. Why don't you tell us what's been going on, we might be able to help." He says with a smile. 

Rolling my eyes, I get up and look down on them, "Sorry guy's but what I'm dealing with has nothing to do with you. It's just between me, Malfoy, and Snape. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and wish to go to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow." 

"Virginia Weasley! Don't you walk away from me! Virginia!" Ron yelled standing up as I closed the 6th year girl dorms. 

Sitting up in my bed, squinting at the bits of sunlight peeking through my bed curtains. Today was a Hogsmeade weekend and I planned to go and spy on Malfoy some. Pushing back my curtains, I notice that all the other girls, except Hermione are still asleep. 

Yawning, I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. After cleaning myself up, I change into a plain t-shirt and a pair of torn jeans. I pull my socks on and head down to the Common Room. While putting on one of my socks, while heading down the stairs, I stumble and trip on the last two steps, falling on my face. 

"Ginny! Are you alright?" I hear Harry ask me as he gets up and heads over to me. 

"Virginia," I correct him, "and yes I'm fine." I say getting up on my feet. 

Dusting myself off, I head over to one of the couches. Setting my shoes down on the floor, I begin to put them on. 

"So, Virginia, are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked. 

Hermione was finally on speaking terms with me, she finally figured out that I was only trying to help her, or so she thinks. Ron and Harry were, ok I suppose which was a shame cause I wanted them to fight somemore. 

"Yeah, I am going. I have some business to take care of today." I say putting my foot down. 

"Would you like to come with us?" Hermione asked sweetly. 

"No. I already told you, I have some stuff to take care of." 

"What kind of stuff is that?" Ron asked. 

"Oh, just with some old friends that are helping me out." 

"What kind of old friends?" Ron asked. 

"None of your business." 

"Oh, and I know your guys are probably gonna follow me, which I really don't care if you do or not, but be warned. If your caught, I'm not gonna defend you." 

The Trio glanced at each other and then looked back at me. 

"I have to get going now, I want to eat before anyone else comes in for breakfast." I say standing up and heading towards the portrait hole. Once outside, the portrait hole opened again to reveal the Dream Team. Rolling my eyes, I head down the stairs to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall, I see Malfoy sitting over a bowl of food at the Slytherin table. 

Going over to the Gryffindor table I sit down, closely followed by the Trio, who sit directly across from me. Picking up some toast, I began to butter it. I look across to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who are looking at me with anticipation. 

"You know, if you guys want some there is bread and butter right there. I don't have to make any for you." 

Before they could answer, both Ron and Harry, jumped up pointing their wands to something behind me. Slowly turning around, I look up into the face of Malfoy. 

"Malfoy, _what_ do _you_ want?" I ask irritated. 

"We need to talk Weasley. Now." 

"No, that's what you need to do. You need to talk to a shrink." 

"Now, Weasley." 

"You know Malfoy, when I came here, I was hungry, but now I'm fed up. So if you'll excuse I have to go to the bathroom." 

"Weasley..." 

"Is there a problem here?" a voice said behind us. 

We turned to see Prof. McGonacall coming into the Great Hall. 

"N..." before Malfoy could finish, I stood up and pushed him aside. 

"No Prof., Draco here was just telling me some quite exciting news. Him and Goyle finally got together. You know I was telling him to just come right out and tell Goyle how he really feels about him." I say smiling sweetly. 

"That _is_ _not_ what was happening Prof. She's lying." Malfoy said quickly. 

"Oh, come now Draco. No point in denying it anymore. You need to tell everyone your joyous news." I say hitting him on the back. 

"Well, if that's all then, Mr. Malfoy you'd better sit down. Students will be coming in for breakfast now." 

With that Prof. McGonacall turned to sit down at the teachers table. With a sour look, Malfoy headed to his own table and sat down. 

Reaching into my pocket, I take out a moist towlette package. Opening it, I begin to wipe off my hands. Looking at the entrance, students began to file into the Great Hall for breakfast. 

I decided to wait till the middle of breakfast to make my toast. Deciding that now was the right time, I stood up on my seat and muttered a spell to make voice loud. 

"Attention Everyone!" when everyone turned my way I continued. 

"I have an announcement to make! This morning Draco came to me with the most exciting news that anyone could possibly have." Picking up my goblet, I continue, "I would like to make a toast to Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy. May your relationship last forever." I end by taking a sip out of my goblet. When I sat down the Great Hall erupted into laughs that could have shook the whole castle if it had been a bit louder. I looked over to Malfoy who was now shooting death glares at me. 

End Chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. chapter 6

After everyone had calmed down and finished eating breakfast, it was time to go to Hogsmeade. All the kids that were going started to enter carriages, hoping that I would get one to myself, I was wrong. Unfortunately, for me, I was stuck with the Famous Three. 

'How exciting.' I thought to myself. 

"Ginny, ..." Ron began 

"Virginia. When will you get it right?" I asked thouroghly annoyed. 

"Virginia, you are going to come with us today, or I'll owl mum and tell her that your meeting with strange people." 

"You do that brother, you do that." I say examining my nail. 

Once we were in Hogsmeade, I quickly jumped out the carriage and made my way to the dark part of Hogsmeade, (A/N: I don't know if there's a dark part to Hogsmeade, if not, well, I made it up.) Walking through the gloomy streets, I enter a pub, called the Hogs Head and made my way over to three wizards, sitting togehter. 

"Hello, I'm Virginia, we talked over the owl. I'm here to make the deal." I say reaching into my pocket and pulling out a sack full of galleons and placing it in front of them. One of the men took it and grunted for me to continue. 

"I want him in the Shrieking Shack, tonight. Bring him, unharmed and you'll get the rest of your money then. Try and stick me up, I'll hunt down and kill you." I say in a menacing voice. 

"Goodbye, have a nice day." I say walking out of the Hog's Head and into the sunny streets of Hogsmeade. Just as I was about to head into the sweet shop, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the littlest Weasle. Where's your brother Weasel?" 

"Let go of me Malfoy or I'll pound you into the ground." 

"Oh, look the little weasel wants to fight." He says laughing along with his friends. 

"Want to back that up little weasel? I could take you on any day. How about right now?" 

"Wanna fight? Why don't you stick your head up my butt and fight for air?" I say yanking my arm out of his grasp and pushing him aside. 

"Why, little Weasel has grown a backbone. Where did you get a foul mouth like that Weasley?" Malfoy asked. 

"Malfoy, please. I really do not have time for this. So get out of my way before I do something that I probably won't regret doing, but you'll regret for messing with me." 

"Oh yeah, and what's that Weasley?" 

"This." I say bringing my leg up and kicking him you-know-where. 

Screaming in a high, shrilly voice, he falls to the ground holding himself. His two goons standing there with their mouths open. 

"Ginny! What happened? Are you alright?" I heard Ron yell as he came up behind me to see if I was okay. 

"Virginia, dear brother. And yes, I'm perfectly fine, but Draco seems to be having a problem here." I say bending down to him tsking him for his arrogance. 

"You, know you really should start listening to me Malfoy. Every time you don't something bad happens. When will you learn your lesson." 

"What happened Ginny? Tell me." Ron pried. 

"Not now. Leave me alone. I have to go back to the castle and study for a test." I lied, pushing him away. 

And with that, I walked away leaving my brother and his two friend looking confused, and of course Malfoy, still on the ground.   


End Chapter. 

A:N/ I know this chapter is short and what not, but I've been busy with school and this was all I could think of to write. So just remember to Review please.   
  



End file.
